starbombfandomcom-20200214-history
It's Dangerous to Go Alone
"It's Dangerous to Go Alone" is an original song performed by Starbomb, and is a part of the album of the same name. It is a parody of the The Legend of Zelda series and has an accompanying music video animated by Joel C. Lyrics Link: Hey Heh Alright Yeah Aww yeah My name is Link, y'all I'm straight outta Hyrule Been on the force of good Since 1986 - old school I'm bringing you a laid back Summertime jam Old Man: Hold on a minute, Link! Link: Hey, what's up, Old Man? Old Man: I see that you're embarking On another epic quest You're gonna use your ocarina To rescue the Princess But you'll need a magic weapon That'll never ever miss It's dangerous to go alone Take this Link: Thanks, Old Man! That is really very nice, I can always count on you For help and friendly advice Though I've never seen a sword Of quite that shape or size Oh god that's not a sword! It's your dick in disguise Old Man: Yes, I can't lie I have pained my shween Now grab your destiny If you know what I mean Wait a minute, Link Don't leave the cave Where do you think you're going? This is a great chance To fondle old scrotum That you're blowing! Link: That was weird But whatever There is no time to lose I've got to warp right now to Zelda In this chilled out groove Wait, this isn't Ganon's lair I'm in Liberty City This place looks just like Philadelphia But even more shitty I'm at the corner of Dead Cop And Prostitute Junction Something in my ocarina must have Gone and malfunctioned I gotta fix it quickly There is justice to do! Old Man: Hold on a minute, Link Link: Old Man, is that you? Old Man: This is a place you can't survive With just your sword and your wits It's dangerous to go alone Take this! Link: Well that's really kind of-'' ''Gah! That's your wrinkled dick again! Look I know I wear a tunic But I'm not into men! Old Man: Don't be that way, bitch Let me introduce you To my three best friends Mr. Johnson and the Juice Crew If you see the Princess Zelda Well, you knows your gonna grab her So why don't you try to come grab My inflatable poo jabber Link: Oh my god! I gotta warp out of here Princess Zelda awaits I must defeat Ganondorf Before it gets too late Ok, now I really Don't know where I am... Old Man: Hold on a minute, Link! Link: Goddammit, Old Man! Old Man: You're in Raccoon City It's a zombie abyss It's dangerous to go alone Take-'' 'Link:' No! Fuck you! Fuck you! I'm not giving you a- I'm not touching your ween! Stop the chilled out groove! Jeez I come in here You tell me you've got A wee wee weapon! It's not cool! Not gonna touch it! I'm not gonna- No! 'Old Man:''' So is that "no" on the handjob or? Ok Category:Songs Category:Starbomb (album)